Twilight Twisted Fate
by Kairic Elric
Summary: In this story things are not what they seem. This story will have a lot of you can say, twist and turns. Bella will be put to the test. She will be torn between two loves. Edward and Jacob. But wait! Who is this other guy who may also steal Bella's heart?
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

_**In this story things are not what they seem. This story will have a lot of you can say, twist and turns. Bella will be put to the test. She will be torn between two loves. Edward and Jacob. But wait! Who is this other guy who may also steal Bella's heart? It's Bella's birthday. The Cullen's are having a birthday party for Bella. But things go wrong when she cuts her finger on a gift. What will happen? Who is this stranger?**_


	2. Bella's Birthday

_**Chapter One**_

_**(Bella's Birthday)**_

_**(Bella's View)**_

_**It was my 18th birthday. It was also my senior year. The only thing I wanted, was to see his face. To feel his touch. To hear his voice haunt me. I was waiting for Edward to get to school. I leaned on my truck and waited. Then I saw his car pull into the school parking lot. I hold my breath in and listen to my heart skip a beat. He was here. My love. My dark prince. My Edward. He got out of his car and walk up to me slowly. The wind slightly blowing. He walk up to me and looked at me with his burning yellow eyes. I felt my heart melt by the way he was staring at me. I smiled and then he leaned in and kiss my lips. He looked at me and smiled.**_

_**"Happy Birthday My Dear Bella." said Edward. Bella smiled and so did Edward. Until his smile vanished. "Edward, whats wrong?" said Bella. Bella turned and saw why Edward wasn't happy. It was Jacob Black. Bella's friend and Edwards enemy. Jacob went to Bella and hug her."Happy Birthday, Bella." said Jacob. Bella smiled and hug him back."Thanks Jacob." said Bella. Jacob and Edward gave each other looks. So, Jacob walked away and left. Bella and Edward went inside the school.**_

_**(Back To Normal View)**_

_**At The Cullen's Place**_

_**Carlisle was on the phone talking to someone."Really, you should come. It has been along time since we have seen you." said Carlisle. Carlisle was nodding his head. "So, you must meet the family. They would be so happy if you came. So, you will come?"said Carlisle. There was silence for a few. Then Carlisle smiled. "Excellent. I will see you soon then. Drive carefully my old friend." said Carlisle. He hung up the phone and looked his wife Esme. He smiled even more. "Our old friend is coming." said Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme hugged. Happy that a old friend was coming to visit. **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Party**_

_**(Bella's View)**_

_**I looked at Edward while he was driving the car and heading to his house. I didn't know what was going on. God, I hope no one has a birthday party for me. I don't want to party. I notice that I was being looked at. I looked at him. Yes I was right. He was staring at me. "Edward, why are you staring at me for?" I saw Edward smile. "I cannot tell you. You will have to wait until we get there." said Edward. I let out a small sigh.**_

_**We pulled up to Edward's house. For someone reason I felt a little, nervous. I didn't know why. We got out of the car and headed inside. Edward looked me and spoke. "Bella, please don't get mad. But, well they wanted to." We walked down stairs and I saw everyone there. Then I notice the gifts. Oh no. They made me a birthday party. There was cake and a lot of gifts. Carlisle smiled at me and his wife Esme came up to me. "Bella, Happy Birthday." said Esme. I smiled and Esme hugged me. At this point I didn't know what to say. Alice came up to me with a gift in her hand. "This is for you." said Alice. I smiled once more and looked at the gift. I started to opening the gift. That was until I cut my finger. I starred at my finger. Blood dripping down. Blood hit the floor. I saw Edward getting uneasy. I looked up and notice Jasper was looking at me with hungry eyes. Jasper came at us. I didn't have time to react. Edward pushed me across the room toward the table and wall. I closed my eyes. I was ready to hit the table and wall. But, the impacted never came. But I still hit something. But, it didn't like the wall. It also didn't feel like the table. It was soft. I was confused. I open my eyes. I looked up and saw Edward standing there with his mouth open. He acted like he saw a ghost or something. I also happen to see that Edward threw Jasper into the piano. But that wasn't what got me confused. I felt something around my waist. I notice whatever was around my waist was arm. I looked down and saw a pair of arms. I looked up and over my shoulder. I notice a pair of golden amber eyes. I got lost in them for a second. Until Jasper jumped off the piano and charged at me again. The strange man let me go gently and stood in front of me. Jasper was still coming at us. The strange man didn't say a word. He just lifted his hand up. He pointed his hand at Jasper. Jasper stopped moving. It was like he was frozen or something. Carlisle got in the middle of everyone. "Jasper, calm down. Take it easy.." said Carlisle. Jasper was trying to calm down. Carlisle looked at the strange man. "Lord Kai. If you wouldn't mind? Would you let Jasper go? He will not attack her." said Carlisle. The strange man nodded his head and released Jasper. Carlisle looked at me." Bella, please come with me." said Carlisle. I started to follow Carlisle to another room. While walking away, I looked over my shoulder and looked at the man with golden amber eyes. He looked back at me. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat.**_

_**(Still In Bella's View)**_

_**When we got to the room. Carlisle looked at me. "Are you okay,Bella?" said Carlisle. I nodded my head. Carlisle was looking at my cut finger. I looked at him. "Carlisle, who was that man?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I heard him let out a small sigh. "That man is a old friend of Esme and I. I have known him for a very long time." said Carlisle. He went back to looking at my finger. I looked at him. I had more questions to ask him. "Why was he here?" Carlisle kept working at my finger. "I asked him to come. He hasn't met Edward and the others. So, that is why he is here." said Carlisle. I nodded my head. But I had one more question to ask. Well I had two more questions to ask. "Carlisle, I have two questions to ask. My first question is... What's his name?" Carlisle finished my finger. He looked at me. "His name is Kai." said Carlisle. "Kai..." Carlisle was walking to the door about to walk out. When I stopped him. "I have one more question. Why is Kai's eyes a golden amber color?" I notice Carlisle froze. He looked at me. "You should ask Kai that question." said Carlisle. Right when he said that stranger's name. Some reason my heart skipped a beat again. I looked around and notice that Carlisle was gone. "Hmm, where did he go?"**_

_**(Back To Normal View)**_

_**Carlisle stood outside the door. He stood there for awhile thinking. "Hmmm. Her heart skipped a beat when I said Kai's name. This isn't good. Carlisle went to his wife Esme. He smiled. "Is Bella okay?" said Esme. Carlisle nodded his head yes.**_

_**(Later That Night)**_

_**Edward took Bella home. They didn't say much on the trip back from Edward's house. The way it looked, Edward was mad and upset. Has for Bella. She was confused. Bella was laying in her bed. Trying to go to sleep. But she couldn't.**_

_**(Bella's View)**_

_**I couldn't sleep. "Why me? Why can't I get what happen today out of my mind?" I got up and went to the window. I looked out of it and started spacing. "Why can't I get him out of my mind? I don't know him and I shouldn't be thinking about him. But those eyes. His golden amber eyes are haunting me." I went back to my bed and laid down.**_

_**(Back To Normal View)**_

_**Bella fell asleep not knowing that drama and heartache would be coming for her.**_


	3. The Party

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Party**_

_**(Bella's View)**_

_**I looked at Edward while he was driving the car and heading to his house. I didn't know what was going on. God, I hope no one has a birthday party for me. I don't want to party. I notice that I was being looked at. I looked at him. Yes I was right. He was staring at me. "Edward, why are you staring at me for?" I saw Edward smile. "I cannot tell you. You will have to wait until we get there." said Edward. I let out a small sigh.**_

_**We pulled up to Edward's house. For someone reason I felt a little, nervous. I didn't know why. We got out of the car and headed inside. Edward looked me and spoke. "Bella, please don't get mad. But, well they wanted to." We walked down stairs and I saw everyone there. Then I notice the gifts. Oh no. They made me a birthday party. There was cake and a lot of gifts. Carlisle smiled at me and his wife Esme came up to me. "Bella, Happy Birthday." said Esme. I smiled and Esme hugged me. At this point I didn't know what to say. Alice came up to me with a gift in her hand. "This is for you." said Alice. I smiled once more and looked at the gift. I started to opening the gift. That was until I cut my finger. I stared at my finger. Blood dripping down. Blood hit the floor. I saw Edward getting uneasy. I looked up and notice Jasper was looking at me with hungry eyes. Jasper came at us. I didn't have time to react. Edward pushed me across the room toward the table and wall. I closed my eyes. I was ready to hit the table and wall. But, the impacted never came. But I still hit something. But, it didn't like the wall. It also didn't feel like the table. It was soft. I was confused. I open my eyes. I looked up and saw Edward standing there with his mouth open. He acted like he saw a ghost or something. I also happen to see that Edward threw Jasper into the piano. But that wasn't what got me confused. I felt something around my waist. I notice whatever was around my waist was arm. I looked down and saw a pair of arms. I looked up and over my shoulder. I notice a pair of golden amber eyes. I got lost in them for a second. Until Jasper jumped off the piano and charged at me again. The strange man let me go gently and stood in front of me. Jasper was still coming at us. The strange man didn't say a word. He just lifted his hand up. He pointed his hand at Jasper. Jasper stopped moving. It was like he was frozen or something. Carlisle got in the middle of everyone. "Jasper, calm down. Take it easy.." said Carlisle. Jasper was trying to calm down. Carlisle looked at the strange man. "Lord Kai. If you wouldn't mind? Would you let Jasper go? He will not attack her." said Carlisle. The strange man nodded his head and released Jasper. Carlisle looked at me." Bella, please come with me." said Carlisle. I started to follow Carlisle to another room. While walking away, I looked over my shoulder and looked at the man with golden amber eyes. He looked back at me. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat.**_

_**(Still In Bella's View)**_

_**When we got to the room. Carlisle looked at me. "Are you okay,Bella." said Carlisle. I nodded my head. Carlisle was looking at my cut finger. I looked at him. "Carlisle, who was that man?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I heard him let out a small sigh. "That man is a old friend of Esme and I. I have known him for a very long time." said Carlisle. He went back to looking at my finger. I looked at him. I had more questions to ask him. "Why was he here?" Carlisle kept working at my finger. "I asked him to come. He hasn't met Edward and the others. So, that is why he is here." said Carlisle. I nodded my head. But I had one more question to ask. Well I had two more questions to ask. "Carlisle, I have two questions to ask. My first question is... What's his name?" Carlisle finished my finger. He looked at me. "His name is Kai." said Carlisle. "Kai..." Carlisle was walking to the door about to walk out. When I stopped him. "I have one more question. Why is Kai's eyes a golden amber color?" I notice Carlisle froze. He looked at me. "You should ask Kai that question." said Carlisle. Right when he said that stranger's name. Some reason my heart skipped a beat again. I looked around and notice that Carlisle was gone. "Hmm, where did he go?"**_

_**(Back To Normal View)**_

_**Carlisle stood outside the door. He stood there for awhile thinking. "Hmmm. Her heart skipped a beat when I said Kai's name. This isn't good. Carlisle went to his wife Esme. He smiled. "Is Bella okay" said Esme. Carlisle nodded his head yes.**_

_**(Later That Night)**_

_**Edward took Bella home. They didn't say much on the trip back from Edward's house. The way it looked, Edward was made and upset. Has for Bella. She was confused. Bella was laying in her bed. Trying to go to sleep. But she couldn't.**_

_**(Bella's View)**_

_**I couldn't sleep. "Why me? Why can't I get what happen today out of my mind?" I got up and went to the window. I looked out of it and started spacing. "Why can't I get him out of my mind? I don't know him and I shouldn't be thinking about him. But those eyes. His golden amber eyes are haunting me." I went back to my bed and laid down.**_

_**(Back To Normal View)**_

_**Bella fell asleep not knowing that drama and heartache would be coming for her.**_


	4. My Savor Or My Fallen Angel

_**My Savior Or My Fallen Angel**_

_**The next day Bella headed off to school. She was feeling confused. She pulled up into the school parking lot.**_

_**(Bella's Point Of View)**_

_**I got out of my truck and started heading to the school building. I looked up and notice Edward was waiting for me at the doors. I walked up to him and smiled. "We need to talk Bella." said Edward. Edward grabbed my hand and took me behind the school to talk. Edward looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Bella, I will not be in school this week. Carlisle thinks I should stay at the house and watch over Jasper. So he doesn't do nothing stupid." said Edward. " When will you be back at school?" Edward looked at me and spoke again. "Soon, maybe next week." Before I could say anything else. Edward leaned in and kiss me. He then walked away. I walk into the school feeling down and alone. The rest of the day went slow. It was now lunch. I looked at the empty table where the Cullen's eat at. I turned around listen to my friends talk. **__**Jessica was talking about a new student at the school. "You should meet him. He has dreamy eyes and he is very good looking." said Jessica. "So, who is this new dreamy guy your talking about?" Jessica looked at me and smiled. "I don't know. But I wouldn't mind getting to know him." said Jessica. I just smiled even more. But then I started getting weird feeling. I looked around and notice someone across the room. My eyes widen. My heart skipped a beat. It was him. The one who stop Jasper. The one who saved my life. "Wait a minute. Why is he here?" I stood up and everyone at the table looked at me. I walked across the room to the table he was at. I stopped at at his table and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at me with those amazing golden amber eyes. He smiled at me and spoke. "Well Hello, Lady Bella." I just starred at him. My heart was beating fast. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Wait a minute. Did he just call me Lady Bella?**_

_**(Normal Point Of View)**_

_**I notice Bella wasn't saying anything. I stood up and looked at her. "Lady Bella, are you okay?" She looked at me in a weird way. She nodded her head. She grabbed my hand and took me out of the lunch room. Everyone was starring at us trying to figure out what was going on. When we got outside. She looked at me again. "Look, why are you here for?" said Bella. I sighed. "I was told to come here. I was ordered to watch and protect you." Bella looked at me confused. "Who ordered you?" said Bella. I sighed again. "**__**Carlisle, he wanted me to keep a eye on you since Edward couldn't." She looked to the ground. "Is it because of Jasper?" said Bella. I nodded my head. "Yes. But they will return in a week or so. No worries." Bella looked at me once again and smiled. "Okay. I guess its alright. But first things first." said Bella. I looked at her. "And that would be?" Bella kept smiling. "You know my name. But I don't know yours." said Bella. I nod my head. "Sorry for my manners. My name is Kai Elric." Bella hold out her hand. I shook her hand. When I did a spark ran threw her hand. "Nice to meet you,Kai." said Bella.**_

_**(Bella's Point Of View)**_

_**I notice a small spark went threw my body. I didn't understand why. All I know is that I got lost in this guys eyes. I couldn't help but to feel safe. Why was I feeling like this. I didn't understand at all. I hope soon I will find out why this man makes me feel safe.**_


	5. A Movie With Jacob And Mike

_**A Movie With Jacob And Mike**_

_**(Bella's Point Of View)**_

_**It's been a week since Edward left me. He never once came back to school. I also notice that Kai wasn't at school. But some how I knew he was there. Watching me in the shadows. I let out a sigh. I was in my room looking out the window. I got up and headed down stairs. I notice the mail on the table. I went threw it. There was a letter for me from Edward. I opened it. The letter said,**_

"_**Dear Bella, I am sorry that I haven't called. Jasper is in bad shape. His lust for human blood is driving him mental. It may be awhile before we return home. Please be careful and don't do anything stupid or reckless. I will return soon. I love you. Love, Edward."**_

_**I put the letter in my pocket and left the house. I ran into Mike and Jessica. "Hey guys, whats going on?" Jessica looked at me. "Nothing really. Mike wants to ask you something." said Jessica. I notice Mike was a little nervous. "Bella, I was wondering.*pauses* If you would like to see a movie with me?" said Mike. I looked at him for a sec. "Okay." Mike smiled. "How about we go at 8pm?" said Mike. I just smiled. "That would be great. We will meet you there." Mike was about to say something to me. But I was already gone.**_

_**That night. I met Mike at the movies. He didn't look happy when he saw Jacob with me. While watching the movie. Mike got up and left. He looked like he wasn't feeling good. The movie was okay. After the movie. Jacob and I had a seat on the stairs. We started talking.**_

_**Jacob looked at me. "Bella, how are you holding up? I mean with Edward leaving you." said Jacob. Before Jacob could say anymore. I started to talk. "He didn't leave me. He had something to do. He will be back soon. This I know." Jacob turned away from me. "You know that I wouldn't have done what he did to you. I would have stayed with you no matter what." said Jacob. He looked at me. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?" said Jacob. I couldn't speak at this moment. Jacob started to lean in. He looked like he was going to kiss me. But he pulled away when Mike walked up to us and was talking. "I better go home. I am not feeling good." said Mike. I saw Jacob get up and stood in front of Mike. "You just can't handle a simple movie. Your weak." said Jacob. I looked at Jacob. I notice his skin was getting red. I touch his arm. I felt he was getting hot. "Jacob, your burning up." Jacob looked at me. "I must go." said Jacob. Jacob took off running. I said goodbye to Mike.**_

_**When I got home it was late. I was walking up to the door when I notice I wasn't alone. I stopped and looked around. "Who is there?" I saw someone come out of the shadows. Then I realized who it was. "Hello, Kai."**_

_**(Normal Point Of View)**_

"_**Hello Lady Bella." I notice Bella was staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" Bella smiled. "No, you have nothing on your face." said Bella. I smiled also. I walked up to Bella. I was now face to face with her. "Then why do you stare at me like that?" I moved closer. I notice Bella didn't move away when I moved closer. "Do you want the truth?" said Bella. I nodded my head. "Yes, I wouldn't mind knowing." Bella started to smile and moved closer. "It's your eyes. There's something about them. I don't know what it is." said Bella. A evil grin appeared on my lips. "If you keep staring at me like that, people would think that your into me or something." I notice Bella was blushing. I leaned in. I close to Bella's ear and whispered. "Your not into me? Are you, Lady Bella?" Bella started to shiver when I whispered that into her ear. I smiled. "Please be careful at night, Lady Bella. Things are hiding in the shadows." I turned around and started to walk away with a grin on my lips.**_

_**(Bella's Point Of View)**_

_**I watch Kai walk away and leave. My heart was racing. My body was burning. I was breathing hard. "Why am I acting like this? I don't understand it. Why does Kai have this magical power over me? I hardly know him. Wait, I don't know him at all. So why is it I am having problem pulling away from him? His eyes bring me in. Why does he effect me in such a manner? I just don't understand." **_

_**That night I laid in my bed thinking about when Edward was coming back. I closed my eyes to picture him. Out of nowhere. I see Kai's face. I open my eyes fast. "Why can't I stop thinking about him. God I hope I am not falling for him or something." I closed my eyes once more and fell asleep.**_


End file.
